Labyrinth of Gabriella
by Kelly6231
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have made it big with the friendship of Sharpay. Gabriella is to star in an upcoming Musical called Labyrinth. But when the costar confuses Gabriella for his love, will Troy make it in time to save Gabriella and their unborn child?
1. Troy, Are you not happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its Characters. I don't own Labyrinth or its characters.

This is kind of a crossover. But not a heavy one, Just using the characters.

Gabriella walked out of the doctor's office in shock. She was excited and scared. She didn't know how Troy was going to react to the news. They had just moved in with each other in late April and here is was mid July and their lives were about to turn in a completely different direction then what they were expecting. Gabriella was a well known singer and Broadway actress; her solo single remained in the number one slot for three months and she just wrapped up the closing night of Phantom of the Opera where she played the lead Christine. Her success came at a surprising rate and with an odd start that involved Sharpay.

Flashback.

"Um… Gabriella?" Sharpay tapped Gabriella on the shoulder. Gabriella stopped organizing her locker and turned around to meet Sharpay's brown eyes. She wasn't in the mood for Sharpay's games. But Gabriella was caught of guard when Sharpay's expression was soft and genuinely friendly.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said carefully.

"My dad gave me some exciting news this morning and I just wanted to let you know that I'm really happy for you, and that I hope that we can start over and be friends because…"

"Whoa, Sharpay slow down… What are you talking about?" Gabriella searched the slender blonde in front of her.

"My Dad, he knows this producer Melvin, and he attended the last musical and well… he's interested in signing a record deal with you and me." Sharpay tried to say this more slowly. She didn't know how Gabriella was going to react. The only clear emotion she was getting from Gabriella's face and body language was pure confusion and displacement.

"So all the sudden you want to be friends? I don't get it Sharpay… What's the catch?"

Damn. Gabriella saw right through her.

"Well… He wants us to sing a song together, for a single… Then he is going to manage us separately."

"Wait a minute, I'm not about to get into another competing match with you, first the winter musical, then Troy and the senior musical…I don't think I can deal with it again Sharpay."

"Please Gabriella… I really want to do this, do you have any clue what this could do for us?"

"Us? No Sharpay… this is really about you. That producer will only do this if we sing together, and I don't need you making a fool out of me again."

Troy had walked up behind Gabriella unnoticed, and he was hearing the whole conversation.

"Gabriella, just at least think about it. I'm honestly not trying to make your life miserable any more, and I admit, I was wrong and selfish and even unworthy, but please…this is my dream." Sharpay pleaded, Gabriella could see tears in Sharpay's eyes. And for the first time in the conversation Gabriella allowed her defenses down and accepted Sharpay's offer. After all it too was Gabriella's dream.

"Sharpay" Gabriella breathed, leaning against her locker. By this time Sharpay had seen Troy standing behind Gabriella, but remained eye contact with her. "You really mean it when you say that you want to be friends? And that you will stop trying to break Troy and I up."

"Gabriella, I really, really mean it. And as for you and Troy… it's obvious that you two were meant for each other, I was very wrong for what I did, I am sorry."

Gabriella gave Sharpay a half smile. She knew that Sharpay really did mean what she was saying.

"Ok, we're officially starting over. But I'm warning you now, the first thing you do to tarnish our friendship, that's it."

"You're so amazing." Sharpay squealed throwing herself into Gabriella giving her a tight hug. Gabriella didn't know how to react so she awkwardly patted Sharpay's back.

"Ok…can't breath" Gabriella struggled.

"Oh…sorry" Sharpay giggled. "So, do you maybe want you come over tonight and hang out, you know get to know each other? Do you think Taylor and Kelsi would like to come too?"

"I…" Gabriella shuddered. She didn't know about this, and she really didn't know how her closets friends would reacts. Suddenly she envisioned their shocked expressions; her imagination even took it as far as playing out a heart attack from Taylor. Gabriella snapped back into reality upon hearing her name.

"Gabriella?" It was a question, in a soft voice none the less, the tone out of place on Sharpay: as Gabriella was used to hearing an annoying shrill of a spoiled brat.

Gabriella sighed. _Non the less_, she reminded herself. This was there senior year and she was going to make the most of it.

"You know what, I do. What time?" She answered finally.

"Seven-ish…" Sharpay wondered if this was really real. Being nice and actually meaning it felt kind of…. Well nice. Imation that.

"Ok, I'll talk to Tay and Kelsi" Gabriella wasn't sure how this was going to go down with her friends, she only hoped they wouldn't crucify her upon asking.

"Well I'll leave you and Troy to do what ever it is you do." Sharpay smiled at the couple then walked away.

Gabriella was surprised to see Troy right behind her. "Hey" She smiled, their eyes locking and everything else faded around them, butterfly's fluttering in her stomach wildly, like always.

Troy wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning." He kissed her softly. "So I hear your going to be a big star?"

"Well, we'll see… I'm still not sure about all this. One side of me wants to believe that Sharpay is telling the truth, but I'm still keeping my eyes wide open for any potential set ups." Gabriella giggled.

"Aw, come on she isn't that bad is she?" Troy shifted his weight, contemplating if that was the right thing to say. Gabriella lifted her eyes brows in defiance.

"Um, sweetie you do recall last summer? You know, Lava springs… You, Ryan…. jealousy. Sharpay, conspiring against us? Going my own way and all that jazz….Is it coming back to you now?" She joked.

"I was trying to forget." He said seriously, fighting the erg to kiss Gabriella, but the face she was making was just too cute, so he gave into his desire gently kissing her.

"Ok stud," Gabriella giggled. "Let's get to class before we get Saturday detention…"

End flashback.

Gabriella walked out of the cool building, upon stepping outside she was hit with a wave of California heat. Immediately feeling flushed and sticky, ignoring the discomfort she pulled out her red cell phone and pressed a small black button reading 1."

Troy smiled to the tune that only played when the center of his universe called.

"Hello beautiful…" Troy said charmingly. Gabriella smiled on the other end; her heart skipped a beat as she switched hands, placing the now warm phone to her left ear. They had been together for four years now, and still his voice physically affected her.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stop by for a few minutes…" Gabriella walked to her red convertible; she was searching her purse for her keys. She was damning herself for wearing jeans today; as the heat and frustration from the missing keys got to her she stomped and dropped her purse. She rolled her eyes at her own sudden out burst.

"You have just made my day Gabi! Of course you can come up here, you can stay all day if you want, nothing would make me happier." He beamed. But he was concerned. There was something in her voice he was unsure of something not so Gabi.

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes, how about lunch? I was going to stop by that deli that we love so much…" She bent down to retrieve her purse as she did she felt a jagged object in her pocket _Oh lovely_. Upon standing up she pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"That would be great!" Troy plugged his ear to better hear Gabriella over the load commotion on the set.

"Ok, baby I'll see you then." Success! She'd got the car door open and feverishly turned on the cool air.

"I'll be counting down the minutes." He flirted.

Gabriella giggled as she chucked the cell phone in her purse, she sat back in her sat taking a deep breath allowing the cool air to calm her.

Gabriella intentionally turned off her I-pod and enjoyed the silence during the short ride to the Deli. She was mentally playing out how she was going to go about telling him. She let out a small laugh to herself, and then looked down realizing that she subconsciously placed her had on her abdomen. The realization hit her quickly and her heart began to flutter.

"I thought I couldn't possibly stretch the boundaries of love anymore, until now…" She said softly to herself.

Upon walking in the deli, Gabriella was hit with that familiar queasiness from the scent of the food, (the feeling that brought her to the doctor in the first place.) She rushed to the restroom and made it to the toilet just in time.

I don't care what the doctor said; there is nothing glamorous about pregnancy. Gabriella thought while splashing her face with warm water. After twenty minutes of employees and customers asking for her autograph she finally got the sandwiches and was off to meet Troy.

Able to be comforted but the quiet sanctuary of her car again, she suddenly realized there was another call she needed to make.

Gabriella pulled out her cell again and dialed Sharpay's number.

"Talk to me." Sharpay answered.

"Hey!" Gabriella said excited.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" Sharpay sat up paying attention to Gabriella's voice. The two had become very close friends and actually worked on a lot of gigs together. Sharpay also preformed in Phantom of the Opera as Carlotta and Gabriella's understudy.

"Actually, a lot!"

"Well what is it?" Sharpay shifted again. "Can I have just a minute please Katrina?" Sharpay said softly to her hair stylist waving her away.

Gabriella giggled; there are some things about Sharpay you just can't change. "Where are you at?" Gabriella asked.

"The set for the new video…Remember? Troy is directing it"

"Oh yeah…" Gabriella said slowly, wondering if this was a good idea anymore.

"Gabi…. What is it?" Sharpay stood up immediately. Katrina approached her again with a hair brush and some spray glitter. "Just, stop!" She ordered holding her hand up to the unsuspecting make-up artist. Gabriella bit her lip, feeling bad for whoever had to work for Sharpay.

"Off with it Gabi, your going to give me worry wrinkles!"

"Well…um are you sitting down?" Gabriella said nervously. Sharpay gave a quick look around at the people glairing at her, including Troy. They were on a strict time limit. She sat down defiantly, all her attention refocused on her friend.

"Yeah Gabi, I'm sitting. But you have to spit it out already; I'm getting a…" Sharpay covered her mouth to keep secret what she was saying. "…Troy glair."

"ugh oh! Ok, um…. Well…. I'm just going to come right out and say it…" Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she showed the guard her pass code for the set. Then she pulled up to the large white warehouse.

"Well off with it!" Sharpay swallowed her frustration.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella said trying to slow her speeding heart.

"WHAT!!!" Sharpay jumped out of her chair. Now, catching everyone's confused attention Sharpay turned her back to them. " That is so amazing" Sharpay whispered.

"I know I'm so…excited" Gabriella squeaked.

"Well, Have you told Troy yet?"

"No, so keep your mouth shut!" Gabriella demanded. "I'm outside now so I'm going to hang up, please don't say anything yet ok?"

"I swear, Gabi…your going to be a mommy." She squealed. "Awwwweeee" She wined over dramatically.

"Sharpay stop, someone is going to hear you" Gabriella nagged. But she was wearing the biggest smile.

Sharpay saw Gabriella walking in the door and they both hung up there phones and took off running to Gabriella crashing into a hug.

"Nice way of being discreet Shar…" Gabriella whispered. "Um…Can't breath…"

"Oh sorry." Sharpay pulled away. "Oh God I didn't hurt you did I?" Sharpay felt crashing guilt. _What if I hurt the baby?_

"No, I'm fine." Gabriella laughed.

Troy rushed up to the two. "Wow with that kind of greeting, your going to make me look like a bad boyfriend."

"Hey" Gabriella said lovingly to the sight before her.

"Hey" He winked at her. An awkward moment passed as both Gabriella and Troy looked to the unmoving Sharpay.

" Um, You think you could surrender her?" Troy joked trying to pull Gabriella to him.

"Oh, uh yeah. Right" Sharpay clumsily let go.

Finally Sharpay stepped back and allowing Troy Gabriella and they kissed. It was meant to be a short greeting kiss, but Gabriella deepened it using every inch of passion that filled her body. They pulled apart to for much needed air.

"Wow," Troy whispered. There foreheads together. Sharpay smiled at them, she was so excited about the news that she had to walk away in fear of screaming it out. But it wasn't long before she started working the phone. Starting with her fiancée Zeke. Soon it would turn into a chain reaction amongst their group of friends, starting with Taylor and Kelsey, she would leave it to them to keep the information flowing to the rest.

"I have a surprise for you." She whispered smiling. "But you have to guess" She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" He intertwined he's hand with hers. "Is it bigger then a bread box?"

"Um, well not yet…" She couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Huh?" He pulled away to get a better view of her brown eyes.

"Well, we're ugh" Suddenly a wave of feeling unsure about telling him hit her. She was scared now. Coping out, she broke eye contact with him looking to the forgotten bags of sandwiches dangling from her hand.

There was a long pause.

"What? Are you ok? Is something wrong?" Troy's hold on her tightened, his instincts kicking in. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. Her insecurities were taking over, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, ah… everything is fine…I hope…" She bit her lip. _What if he leaves me? What will I do if he doesn't want our baby?_

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He said softly. His face was filled with concern, A million things flying through his head he was completely confused and unable to grasp the situation.

"Well…" She took his hand, moving it to her stomach. Upon contact of Gabriella's cool flowing sundress that covered her flat tummy Troy snapped his eyes up at her with such hope that she felt like she was going to burst into happy tears. But his silence filled her with fear and she turned away from him. He was robbed of the proper reaction. Something was wrong, what was happening?

"Gabi?" He breathed. Moving back in front of her, wanting to hold her and touch her stomach again. The fear that was creeping up in him felt much like the desperation he felt when she told him she had to go her own way those many summers ago. Everything was being read wrong, both succumbing to the miscommunication.

"Troy, I... I think I should go so..." She whimpered. Troy felt his heart drop. _Was she not happy? Didn't she want to be a family? _

She slipped out of his grasp; his hands fell to his sides is defeat and utter loss. He was unable to stop her. To do much of anything, but watch her walk away.

_(_**A/N Ok That's chapter 1 revised, only minor changes hope you liked it) **


	2. To much to Handle

_Chapter 2_

_To much to handle_

Gabriella found it hard to breath. She tried her best to hold in her tears as she made her way, away from Troy.

Sharpay noticed a depression Gabriella leaving. Confused, she ran up to Troy to find out what was going on.

"What did you do!?" She demanded angrily.

"Na…Nothing she… She didn't let me speak, she thinks I… She doesn't" Troy could find words. He was at a loss and in shock. She didn't want his child. She didn't want THEIR child. Suddenly shock turned to anger. "How could she, She's being so selfish!!" Troy shouted. Sharpay was taken aback.

Gabriella fought give her lungs oxygen. She heard Troy's sudden outburst, and literally lost focus when she hear him shout 'selfish' That was the last straw, and now she began to see spots as her vision was slowly being abducted from her. She blindly reached for the passenger door of her car but to her dismay lost balance. Suddenly there was nothingness.

Gabriella's body fell to the concrete ground, in her clinching hand lie an ultrasound picture.

"You're the one being selfish, she wanted this more then anything, and here you are, you can't take responsibility! I'm surprised at you Troy, No, not surprised. I'm totally disappointed!" She pointed her finger, furiously waving it at Troy. The production team was grouping together curiously, watching intently to get answers, thought outburst from this particular actress weren't uncommon, they were always juicy to watch.

"What are you talking about? I want this more then anything, SHE'S the one who doesn't' want this!!" He spat.

"What? Are you out of your mind!" Sharpay spat throwing her cell phone down in frustration. "I don't even know you anymore Troy; you don't love her at all." Sharpay then stomped off the set to go find her crushed friend.

"Gabi?' Sharpay called out. Then it the tone turned to panic. "GABRIELLA!!" She ran to her best friend, her pink high heals and short sparkling dress forgotten.

She cupped Gabriella's head in her lap controlling her emotions; she tried her best to assess the situation with care.

Troy ran after her, when he heard panic in Sharpay's voice. His heart raced as he rushed to them. Upon seeing Gabriella on the ground, limp and in Sharpay's lap he panicked.

"What…What happened?!" He shouted, tears falling.

"I just found her like this, she must have fainted. She's weak." Sharpay allowed Troy to hold Gabriella. She ran to get her cell phone, discovering it in pieces she was defeated, suddenly the confused crew came into existence.

"Someone call 911, Gabriella's hurt." Once Sharpay's command was heard, everyone pulled out there Cell phones. Gabriella was like a daughter/ sister to them. Everyone was immediately running outside, surrounding Gabriella's limp body in Troy's crying form.

"Back off guys; just back up ok." Troy pleaded his voice cracking. "Gabriella, please open your eyes…"

"Troy?" Gabriella said barely above a whisper.

Troy let out a hiccup of relief wiping away his tears. But Gabriella did not open her eyes.

Sirens could be heard and soon EMS whisked her away to work on her, taking her away from a reluctant Troy. Immediately an IV was stuck in her arm and they were checking her for possible head wounds. Troy grabbed onto Sharpay when blood was discovered on the back of her head hidden by her ebony hair.

"Oh, God" Sharpay said in a sharp gasp.

Gabriella was loaded in the ambulance and Troy demanded to ride with her along with Sharpay who cleverly claimed she was the patient's sister. Upon arrival Troy and Sharpay were forced to wait in a cramped waiting room. Neither one will to speak to the other, Troy quickly rushed out of the room, unable to stay in the quiet any longer. Sharpay just watched him leave, not feeling the desire to follow him.

Two hours later Troy emerged from the hall with a sullen face. Sharpay rushed up from the uncomfortable waiting room, to him.

"What happened, did you see her? Is she ok, can she leave, can I see her, is she awake?" Sharpay said a million miles a minute.

"Whoa, Sharpay cool it." Troy rubbed his teared eyes, looking down. "I saw her, she's ok. She's got a pretty big gash in her head, but she doesn't need stitches. She's saying your name, but she hasn't really woken up." Troy looked down; feel guilty to revile the hint of jealousy his heart felt when Gabi called out for her friend rather then him.

"And the baby?!" Sharpay impatiently demanded.

"The baby is fine. Everything is going to be ok." Troy said heavily.

Sharpay turned cold at the mention of the baby that Troy didn't want. Avoiding the reopened wounds, She pushed past her friend/current boss, shoving through the double doors. At first sight of a nurse, Sharpay was demanding directions to Gabriella's room. Troy looked at the two other men waiting for answers. The two concerned co-workers, arriving at the hospital a short time after the incident. "David, Mark it's ok…we'll see you Monday ok?"

"Call us if you need anything, and with some updates too… ok?"

"Sure thing bro..." Troy then slowly turned back to the vacant hall, passing the nurses station and then stopped at the opening of Gabriella's room. He heard Gabriella's trembling voice. She cried out to her best friend in desperation. The sound was filled with such sorrow that Troy felt hurt in his heart.

"I don't get it Sharpay, why doesn't he want our baby?" Gabriella cried, holding her friends hand for support.

"I don't know Gabi, Guy's are so confusing and selfish, what I'm more concerned with is you… I mean what ever you chose I'm with you a hundred percent."

Gabriella shook her head. Letting her tears fall. Though her friends support was comforting, it just wasn't her Troy.

"But… you are going to have it right?" Sharpay said slowly. Gabriella tried to muster words. She cleared her face of tears.

"I can't Shar… I just can't…" She managed. Sharpay searched her friends doe eyes for certainty, finding none. Only loss, and sadness.

"You mean you'll get an abortion?"

"I have to…" Gabriella cried out with this realization, every ounce of her screamed out in protest, but her words failed her and so she suffered in silence.

"No Gabi…" Troy said sadly emerging from the hall. Tears stained his face, as he looked at her frail form with an emotion he'd never felt for her. Thus, he was unable to define the pessimistic feeling. How could she even speak of this? And then it surfaced, like a ice cold ocean wave hitting him, this could not be happening, this isn't the Gabi he knew. His hands balled up in fists, and he was beginning to feel the trembling anger wash over him like a deadly plague. "I will not let you kill our baby." He managed, though through clinched teeth.

"But Troy… You don't want it." Gabriella gasped. The hurt - the inevitable loss - stabbing her soul like a thousand knives. And with the stinging pain she felt, Troy too received a taste of, the realization hitting him far more immediate then the anger.

"Gabi…" He rushed to her side. "How could you say that?" He touched her face, her hand, her tears, anything that would possibly make up of loss time and loss communication. All anger forgotten and replace by something more pleasant, more like Gabi and Troy.

"You…seemed….I thought you were unhappy and…" She said confused, unable to form a sentence. _What did this mean?_

Troy took a soft hold of her face. "Gabi, I would never, ever not want this. I think it's amazing. Gabriella... we made life." Troy said amazed. He placed his hand on top of Gabriella's both now holding her flat tummy. His other hand now caressing her cheek, she leaned into his hold.

"You mean it? You… really want this?" A tear fell staining her hospital gown.

"More then anything!" he smiled widely.

Sharpay wildly waved her hand back and forth in efforts to save her makeup from her forming tears. Gabriella and Troy looked back at her, both remembering that she was even in the room.

"I just love it when you too are like this…huh" She again repeated her makeup saving jester as she got up. "I'll leave you two be, and update everyone else…." She cried, dramatically inducing her emotions. Before she left the room she turned back to them, "You two are….Just so beautiful!" Then she was gone.

They shared a giggle, and then enjoyed each other, with their new happy news.

(Now that they were finally on the same wave link that is )


	3. Labyrinth rehearsal

CHAPTER 3

Three weeks later.

"Ok, Ok I promise…" Gabriella rolled her eyes heading Troy's warnings and demands that she not over work herself. She clinched onto the cell phone in frustration walking through the dark theater. She lowered her voice noticing it was now echoing in the grand hall. "Look, sweetie… Troy…Love of my life, I'll. Be. Fine." She reassured.

Tuesday, the second day of the work were, playing out just like yesterday, and surprisingly the day before that. There was no time to rest. Gabriella was thrown into the On Stage performance of Labyrinth. A story about a young girl who selfishly wishes her baby brother away to a King named Jareth, but Jareth is not just any King, he's King of Goblins, yes Goblins. Nasty, mischievous and scary little creatures.

Once Gabriella read the script she was hooked, she couldn't put it down, and in no time she had the full 150 page script completely memorized. She was to play the Part of Sarah, the self absorbed girl who overlooks the Kings love for her, and wished her baby brother away and a fit over attention. Sharpay also got a part in the play, actually she had many parts, The step mother, a fairy and a voice for on the goblins.

The girls laughed at the selection of parts given. Clearly Sharpay should have been chosen play the part of Sarah, but no…The director saw something in Gabriella, something Gabriella would soon regretfully find out.

"Ok everyone, get in your costumes for Act 4 scene 3 and on stage in 10!" The stage manager called out. Her short brown hair flopped as she rushed over to the puppet masters to give them 'better direction'.

"Oh god not this scene again…" Gabriella puffed.

"Oh come on it's not that bad Gabi, you should love it; it's Sarah's biggest moment in the whole play!" Sharpay waved her arms around dramatically as she continued. "And besides, you get to work with _him!" _Sharpay looked to stage left. There stood a tall, muscular handsome man with long blonde hair. He had heavy stage makeup on and tight grey breaches, A costume artist was working feverishly on his creamy sleeves.

"Oh please Sharpay, don't get all googlie eyes on me…" Gabriella turned Sharpay away from the co-star of the show. "Besides, he creeps me out…It's like he never gets out of character…he's constantly calling me Sarah."

"Well he can call me what ever he wants…" Sharpay slurred lustfully as she joked.

"Shut up, I mean it….stop all that sick talk or I'll tell Zeke..." Gabriella threatened as she buttoned her cuff to her left sleeve.

"Look who's talking Mrs. Preggers" Sharpay patted Gabriella's stomach.

"Shh, don't do that!! No one can know." Gabriella turned ice cold in seriousness. Gabriella was only seven weeks pregnant, and other then the queasiness you wouldn't know she was pregnant, and she was going to keep it that was for as long as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot…" Sharpay continued, but Gabriella could not longer hear her, her attention was on the approaching man. Justin. His boots making it very clear of his near distance.

Sharpay finally stopped talking when she took notice of Gabriella's hand now painfully grasping onto hers. Then she looked up to see Justin hovering over Gabriella.

"Justin….Uh, are you ready for the next scene?" Gabriella said nervously, trying to draw attention away from his fascinating different colored eyes. They were boring into Gabriella's soul, and she didn't like it. He made her feel exposed and fearful. Justin was intimidating and Gabriella didn't like the way he looked at her, it wasn't just looking at her…it was watching her, stalking her even.

"Ok everyone places!!" The stage manager called out. Gabriella mentally rejoiced. She could walk away. She brushed past Justin leaving him confused and looking at Sharpay for answers but only a "Heeeyyy" Came out of her mouth. Same reaction he got from all the other girls. He half smiled and then waited for his musical cue….

on stage for Labyrinth play

Gabriella stood in the middle of the darkened stage, there were pieces of broken steps and archways floating in the background for the effect that she shattered "Jareth's" world. Fog was flowing along the surface on the stage, and the music was playing just right. Nice and creepy.

( GABRIELLA SARAH JUSTIN JARETH )

Gabriella took a deep breath and got in character. This scene was at the very end of the play. Sarah had won, she had beaten the Kind and won her brother back. In this scene she is confronting him for the first time.

"Give me the child…." Gabriella said dreamlike. She took a step toward Justin. She looked Justin in the eyes. Big mistake, he was doing it again, even here on stage he was breaking her down, exploring all corners of her mind. He had a smirk on his face as he inched closer to her.

"Sarah beware…" He advanced. "I have been generous up until now…" He voice tracing every word with unseen magic, his British accent sending chills down her spine. _'how is he doing this to me?_' Gabriella thought.

He was circling her now. "But I can be cruel" He smiled facing her.

"Generous…" Gabriella sounded surprised. "What have you done that's generous?" Gabriella fought to stay in character, but every fiber of her being was telling her to run away from this man.

"EVERYTHING!" Justin shouted, bringing Gabriella back to reality. " Everything you have wanted I have done!" He continued to circle around her, now she was moving to make sure she didn't lose sight of him. "You asked that the child be taken…I took him. You cowered before me…I was frightening, I have reordered time." Justin points to an over sized clock that has 13 hours instead of just 12. "I have turned the world upside down…And I've done it all for YOU!" He stopped, now standing inches from her. This was to real, something wasn't right with him… it wasn't acting. "I'm tired of living up to your expectations of me, Sarah….Isn't that generous?"

Gabriella was quiet for a moment, searching his eyes. Fighting so hard to stay in character. There was a noise heard from the entrance to the theater, but she didn't dare turn away from Justin/Jareth.

Troy tried to come in the theater quietly, but the heavy doors weren't letting him off the hook. Quickly he made his way to the front row, quietly taking a seat to watch the rehearsal.

Gabriella felt faint, something about this man standing before her, did make her want to cower before him. But she reminded herself that opening night was in two weeks and continued the scene.

"Through dangers untold and hardships' unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city…" Gabriella started backing away from him only to make him follow, giving her the upper hand. Now she was able to gain on him. "For my will is as strong as yours and my—"

"STOP!!" Justin/Jareth held up his hand. "Wait…Look Sarah…Look at what I'm offering you…." A crystal ball appeared in Justin/Jareth's hand, causing a lot of commotion coming from everyone. How in the hell did he do that? It wasn't in the script.

Suddenly Gabriella felt like she was in a daze, she also was confused about how the clear delicate ball appeared in his hand, but suddenly she didn't care, she looked into it… she saw herself, then a baby in her arms…then... Her hand flew up to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Fear gripped onto her heart. Her watery eyes met Justin/Jareth's cold multicolored eyes. She regained her composure, convincing herself that it was just her imagination.

Justin/Jareth smiled. He was winning.

"I'm offering you your dreams…" He took a step closer. She hid the fact that his movement startled her.

Troy leaned in closer. He didn't like what was happening. Something didn't seem right, he knew Gabriella. By the way she looked, he was concerned.

"And me kingdom is as great…" Gabriella struggled. But remained in character.

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want…" Jareth continued.

Gabriella was falling for his hypnotism. His real hypnotism, he was gaining control over her. She started at him confused.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…" Jareth smiled. It was working.

Gabriella momentarily forgot what was happening, she was growing week, everything was spinning…

"Gabriella?"

She snapped out of it. Troy.

She looked for him, but the stage lights blinded her.

"Gabriella…" Troy jumped on the stage and ran over to her. Troy grabbed a hold of her, she was distant and confused.

Justin sighed and let the crystal fall from his hand. Only there was no shatter. It just simply disappeared. He rolled his eyes and bit back rage and jealousy as the man who ruined his plans scooped up his Sarah.

"Gabi…Are you alright?" Troy whispered pulling her in a hug.

"I…I think so." She held onto Troy resting her chin on his shoulder. But her eyes locked with Justin's.

"Honey, your shaking all over…" Troy noted concerned. By then Sharpay came over to them. She wrapped her arm around Gabriella and Troy. But stopped short when she followed Gabriella's frightened gaze to Justin. Who's eyes were locked on Gabriella.

"Come on lets go in Gabriella's dressing room for a short break." Sharpay suggested pulling them to toward the extravagant dressing room.

Upon getting inside Troy sat Gabriella down on the vanity bench and went to the small refrigerator to grab a bottled water. And Sharpay rushed to get a blanket.

Gabriella turned to look at herself in the mirror, but a white flower with a note attached caught her eye. A white Rose, with Black ribbon. She opened the small parchment paper. It looked old and stained, like something from the 1800's. She quietly opened it.

_My dearest Sarah, did you really think it would be long before I came back for you?_

Gabriella's heart raced.

"Ugh…" She cried, dropping the small letter from her trembling hands. "That sicko really thinks I'm Sarah?" She said aloud. She heard a sound by the window and upon looking over to it she spotted a beautiful white owl peering in at her.

"What is this?" Sharpay picked up the note bringing it closer to Gabriella, who now was in Troy's arms.

"Justin is behind it I'm sure…" Gabriella rolled her eyes, looking back out the window, but the beautiful owl had gone.

"What?" Troy asked interested in the letter. Sharpay willingly handed it over.

"There's just something not right with him…he just…"

"Insanely hot, that's what he is…he's just got a crush on you that's all Gabi…" Sharpay gloated while smelling the rose.

"I'm going to look into this story, there's something not right here, I mean….I really think he thinks I'm _thee_ Sarah Williams." Gabriella defended.

"Either way I don't like it." Troy stepped in front of Gabriella and snatched the rose from Sharpay angrily tossing it in the garbage can. "I think I should have a little talk with—"

"No, Troy… it's ok, don't. Lets this get you upset ok." Gabriella walked up to Troy taking a hold of his shirt, pulling him close to her. When he was close enough she kissed him. "I just want to get this rehearsal done and go home with you…ok?"

He pulled back and looked at her soft features. Changing the subject was the only route here.

"So what do you and the baby, feel like having for dinner tonight?" Troy smiled, pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"Hummm…you'll have to ask us on the way home, you see the baby makes me change my mind latterly every minute."

"Uh huh… that's all the baby's fault?" Troy looked at her suspiciously. "This is the same Gabi who made me drive all over the city to find her something un named because she wanted something crunchy but also chewy while creamy two years ago…."

"Old habits die hard…I'm just a picky eater, love it or leave it…" She giggled.

"I choose, Love it how about I surprise you? But you have to promise to eat."

"Deal!" She laughed. Troy knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

(A/N OK EVERYONE THERE IT IS, IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED, WATCH THE MOVIE LABYRINTH, OR GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN LABYRINTH END SCENE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. KEEP THE COMMENTS COMMING! THEY'RE WHAT MAKE THE STORY CONTINUE!!!)


	4. Thee Sarah Williams

_Gabriella dialed the number with trembling finders, she clutched onto the phone as she listened to the soft ringing on the other line…. Ring…..ring….ring…. "Hello?"_

"_Uh…H..Hi is this Sarah…Sarah Williams?" Gabriella said clearly shaken._

"_Yes, this is Sarah" The women on the other end sounded fairly young, and oddly confused._

Chapter 4

**Sarah Williams**

Gabriella swallowed composing herself.

" I was wondering if I could ask you some questions… uh about a play…"

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Gabriella Bolton"

"You mean _thee_ Gabriella Bolton?" The women's voice perked with excitement. "Wow, what an honor Mrs. Bolton…What can I help you with?"

"Oh, please call me Gabriella…" Gabriella looked at Sharpay for support, but Sharpay waved her on encouraging the conversation the quicken its pace. Gabriella shifted uncomfortable in her seat.

"It's called Labyrinth." Gabriella braced herself, almost physically closing her eyes.

There was a long silence between the two.

"Sarah?"

Still nothing, except, for faint breathing on the other line.

"Sarah?"

"What ever it is… I can't help you…" Sarah said almost in a whisper. Her voice was failing her.

"Wait, please Sarah… I'm in the play and I really need your help, you see Justin…or Jareth rather…"

"Jareth isn't real, he's just a character." Sarah blurted out, rather trying to convince herself of this statement then Gabriella.

"Sarah, I never claimed he was real…" Gabriella had caught her, now she knew it was true. Sharpay looked at Gabriella with amazement. Sarah bit her lower lip, damning herself for being so foolish, letting her emotions get in the way.

There was more silence, and then Sarah finally spoke.

"I never meant for that play to be published, I just wrote it one day… then it disappeared for a year… and a month ago I got a huge check for the rights… That's all, I have nothing else to do with it…Look I have to go…"

"Sarah wait…. He thinks I'm you!!" Gabriella blurted out in despite attempt to keep Sarah on the line, she had gotten this far, and couldn't lose her now.

"What??" Sarah gasped astonished. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a thousands pieces.

"Sarah please. I need your help…" Gabriella fought tears, she didn't expect to loose it, and tried fitfully to keep her emotions locked down.

"Ok, listen… I'll meet you, at the café on E Main Street, tonight at 6:30…"

"Ok, thank you Sarah, Thank you so much"

"But Gabriella…I just don't know what I can do…" Sarah looked up to her painting of the actual labyrinth, one she had made years ago. Tears lustered her green eyes. She adjusted in her computer chair as she closed her laptop.

"We'll talk about it then." Gabriella reassured, knowing that Sarah was out of words, and most likely overwhelmed will all of this.

Both women hung up with new worry and apprehension. Gabriella looked to her friend for support, trying to figure out what to say she reached for Sharpay's hand.

"She's going to meet me tonight" Gabriella almost whispered. She had mixed emotions from the apprehension in Sarah's voice, what ever Gabriella was about to embark on, it was far more then she had thought.

"What!? That's great," Sharpay exclaimed squeezing Gabriella's hand, but her reaction changed when Gabriella looked down. "Wait, it's not great? What's wrong, I thought you wanted to know Gabi…"

Gabriella looked up to her confused friend. "I do, it's just… you should have heard her Shar, she sounded so…. Defeated… I can't read her, it's like she didn't know what to feel, and honestly she sounded…frightened…. What am I dealing with here?"

"Uh, Gabi… don't talk like that, you sound like your already giving up."

"What if I screw up her life shar?, I mean what if this is some obsessed ex, and if I go meet her, he'll find her and hurt her or something?"

"Come on, your reading to much into this…" Sharpay tried to lighten her friend's mood.

"Am I Sharpay? I mean, he came in my house! In my room! And unnoticed..." Gabriella then became silent, picturing Justin coming into her room while she slept. A chill ran down her spine. "Oh god…" Gabriella whispered.

"What?"

"Troy… He's not going to be home tonight…"

"What are you going to do? There's not way you can be here alone… You have to tell him-"

"No!" Gabriella cut in, "He can't know…. Not until I know more…"

"But Gabi…"

"He can't know Shar" Gabriella gave Sharpay a stern look.

"Then you'll sleep at my place tonight, I'll cancel the video and…"

"No, you can't do that…." Gabriella blurted out, and then caught a disapproving look from Sharpay.

"If you cancel the video, then Troy will know something's up, I'll go to your place after I meet with Sarah" Gabriella took the piece of paper Sharpay brought and folded it up, placing it in her jeans pocket, then crumbled up the evidence of her search.

"You call me if anything changes, or anything happens… and I want the dish on this Sarah chick? Got it?" Sharpay said while standing up to go.

"Yeah…" Gabriella smiled at her friends take charge attitude.

"Ok love, see you later." And with that Sharpay replaced her peach scarf, and with ease it was in its perfect place around her golden long locks.

"Thank you Shar, see you tomorrow." Gabriella called out as her friend opened the door to the house. Sharpay waved then disappeared in the house where she would make her way out front, to her waiting convertible BMW.

………………..

5: 45 was approaching and Gabriella was starting to feel the anxiety surface. Troy had long since gone to work on Sharpay's latest music video and she counted on him being gone all night for the production process. Again she checked her watch as she shut and locked the front door. She didn't want to be late; fifteen minutes would be just enough time to get into the city and to the café.

Gabriella jumped when she thought she saw a shadow move unnaturally fast across the large front yard in disappear into the driveway fountain. She watched the clear water burst out and falls down like a perfect ballet dance for a fleeting moment, then blamed the sun's setting twilight and her anxiety on the shadow. The engine purred as she started it up, taking a deep breath she placed the car in drive…

The Café was quietly buzzing with separately placed customers enjoying there overprice multi flavored caffeine fix. And the delightful smell of warm coffee beans gave the earth toned atmosphere a welcoming feeling. Except Sarah, the dark haired beauty sitting by her, knew better. She could feel it in the air that something wasn't right, something was off. She pretended to enjoy another sip of her green tea, politely checking her watch. 6:23, the time screamed at her, trying to warn her so how. But what was it? Sarah distracted herself with a couple who just walked in the door. A friendly tinkering of bells could be heard as the young couple headed in with smiles on there faces. It was then she noticed the small child that cling to it's mother, adoringly she smiled at the little babe dressing in pink, who seemed to be fascinated at the sight of Sarah. In fact, this seemed to happen a lot when Sarah came in contact with children.

"How old?" Sarah asked sweetly as she held out her finger to the delightful child, who eagerly grasped it.

"Nine months" The doting mother replied, all to happy to show off her beautiful daughter.

"She's breath taking." Sarah complimented lost in the child's unique green eyes. The child retreated Sarah's finger, growing board with it.

"Thank you…" The kind young woman walked closer to the counter with her husband. Sarah sighed, checking her clock again. Still it read 6:23, that just couldn't be. Sarah gathered her purse and book and gingerly walked up to the counter. "Um, excuse me, could you tell me what time it is? I'm expecting someone and my watch seems to be dead…"

"Sure it's…" The teen dressed in the café's colors and advertized logo looked down at the register "6: 56" She smiled, proud to be helpful.

"Thanks…" Sarah said wearily. Now she was concerned. This couldn't be good.

Gabriella fought the darkness. Slowly conciseness was returning, but all she could feel right now was a splitting pain in her head and the pounding ach of an oncoming head ach.

"Master is going to be very displeased…" Something squealed.

"It's your fault." The other argued.

"Shut up" Another voice added.

"No you shut up…" It sounds to several voices being everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"Shhhhh, she's starting to wake up…"

"Ohhhhh" They all watched her in amazement.

Gabriella opened her eyes looking for the strange sounds she knew she just heard. Only now, it was silent.

"Who's there?" Gabriella squinted trying to see past the blankets of darkness. That surrounded her like sheets of black satin. "Hello??" She called out, this time she heard her voice echo. She fought her memory, where was she, how did she get here?

Sarah pulled out her cell phone, feverishly looking through the resent call list for Gabriella's number. Quickly she pressing the glowing green button and anxiously waited for a lame excuse for a no show, but when she received a pleasant recorded message on the other line, her heart dropped.

Bursting out of the café Sarah dialed her brother's number.

"What up sis?" The eighteen year old blond smiled into his cell phone.

"Don't what up sis me…. How did Gabriella Montez get my number??"

"What?!" His smile gone, knowing he was caught.

"Toby! This is serious, Tell me!!" Sarah Shouted. Knowing his sisters many tones, he knew not to mess with this one, this one meant something bad was happening. But Toby was quiet, weighing the options…

"TOBY!" Sarah shouted again, this time people on the street stopped to look at the odd, beautiful women.

"Alright, you know that hot chick, who does that one song 'ALL' ?" Toby smiled remembering his encounter with the idol.

"Toby…tell me" Sarah grew frustrated "or dad knows about your tuition money" She threatened, knowing Toby's dream car would be snatched in a heartbeat once his parents were made aware of the cost.

"Ok, Ok I heard that She was down at the landmark on 16th street and I went to check it out…"

"The short version Toby!"

"Sharpay Evan's and I started talking , I told her you wrote the play she was in and she asked…Why is she like stalking you or something cause that would be totally hot…"

"Ugh!" Sarah hung up on her brother, having the info she needed, she no longer needed to listen to his immature nonsense. She hailed a taxi and headed to the landmark Theater on 16th street.

Gabriella stumbled to her feet, reaching out in the darkness blindly for something to hold onto, for something to let her know which why was up. Once she was fully upright, the oncoming head ach hit her and she hissed in pain, reaching for the aching area instinctually. Her trembling fingers dabbed her forehead and a burning sensation shot through her. Not amount of darkness could overshadow the fact that she had a massive injure on her head, and from the feel of it, it was bleeding profusely.

Finally she found a wall and leaned against it for support. From the feel of it, it seemed to be brick, cold think brick. The deafening silence was intruded as she hear foot steps. "Hello?" Gabriella refused to let confusion contain her and she fought the wall to stand on her own.

"Hello Sarah…." The voice echoed, then a hiss of a match was heard, the smell of sulfur invaded her senses bringing with it, the familiar queasiness. It was then she placed the protective grasp on her waist, remembering the precious life inside.

Sarah slammed the taxi door shut and ran for the theater entrance. She didn't have the slightest idea who to look for, but she knew she'd find some kind of answers.

Once inside the theater Sarah was greeted with the nostalgia of being in this setting, the stage, the lights, the stressed out director… Wait that's who she needed. Sarah rushed down the enormous isle toward the stage, where a production team was assembling a set. A man wearing a black top hat and full director attire was pacing back and forth in an anxious manner.

"Um, excuse me?" Sarah said sheepishly. She wasn't good with people anymore, not since she made a public fool of herself and took to writing.

"Oh, uh…" The flustered man seemed to be confused on how to deal with another human. "Demetrius?" He called out in an annoyed manner. A small man rushed to the director, seemingly skittish…much like a goblin dealing with an angry king, Sarah mused.

"Didn't I tell you not to let them in, auditions aren't till Saturday, and I don't need this right now." He spoke in a hushed manor.

"Right, um….what do you want me to do?" Poor guy… He seemed lost without immediate direction.

"Just. Get. Rid. Of. Her." The busy man suggested through gritted teeth, as if Sarah couldn't hear him.

"Ok, Um sorry miss but the auditions aren't till…"

"I'm not here for any auditions actually….I'm…" Sarah bit her bottom lip "I'm Sarah Williams…I'm actually looking for someone, It's really important that I…"

"Thee Sarah Williams!?" Demetrius said astonished. Sarah shushed him in a pleading manor. But it was to late, the fevered director already heard.

"You mean, your…The Sarah?" He took her hand, showing new interest in her. "I'm Dexter, Dexter Axon….So tell me Sarah" Dexter put his arm around her, she tensed nervously. "Is this set what you envisioned for the defining moment?" Dexter waved his arm in a proud jester. Sarah looked at the unfinished set speechless.

"Actually, I really need to get a hold of a…Sharpay Evans, you see I'm looking for a friend Gabriella and I really need to get in touch with her."

"Oh Fabulous! You come to the right place, there both staring in your play!" He said with true pride.

"Right, but their not here now, and it's imperative that I get in touch with them?" Sarah made her way out of his grasp. Creating much needed space between herself and the excitable man.

"Brilliant women! Going straight to the source for character building, I knew they were stars didn't I Demetrius?"

"Dexter, please I need to speak with them, right away." Sarah said with determination, and in such a tone, she received Dexter's attention. Dexter snapped his fingers at Demetrius, who then scribbled something on paper and quickly handed it over to Dexter.

"Here's there numbers and address, but if anyone asks, you got it from Demetrius, Mrs. Evan's is working on a music video tonight…you'll find her on lot 55….but that's hush, understand."

"Thank you sire…." Sarah huffed in frustration and quickly turned to leave.

"oh and you must come to opening night!" Dexter called out to her, but only received a wave for a response, then Sarah William's was gone.

"Odd one, don't you think?" Dexter commented still looking at the empty entrance.

"Yes, sir…she is different." Demetrius agreed, pondering what just took place.

"Well, get back to work!" Dexter shouted, sending Demetrius scurrying off again.

"My name is Gabriella Bolton….I'm not Sarah." Gabriella remained still. Though the man who called out to Sarah roamed the room, lighting torched mounted to the wall. With every new light, realization grew.

"I've no time for foolishness, you can drop the act dearest…" Finally all the torches were lit, giving Gabriella sight, she looked around, finding herself in some kind of storage room, in what seemed like a basement. She continued to look around, soaking in information, any kind of clue as to where she was. Gabriella swallowed hard holding tighter to her abdomen, she didn't recognize anything. How was she going to help herself.

"Please I…" She took a step forward and in that exact moment she regretted it. The man turned to face her with unnatural speed. She blinked twice just to make sure, suddenly becoming more aware of her racing heartbeat. "Justin?"

"Ok that's great." Troy smile satisfied. "Print it, looks like we're finishing early, nice work everyone!" Troy congratulated them as he covered the camera carefully. He pulled out his cell, pressing 1. He waited patiently tapping his fingers on the black surface. "Hey sweetie, I've got a surprise! We're actually finishing up here, so I'm going to head there to pick you up and we are going to have a nice late night romantic date…" Troy flirted into his loves answering machine. His eye caught a dark haired women headed toward him, at first he thought it might me Gabi, but his heart slowed at she got closer. "So I'll see you real soon, bye lovely." He closed his phone and looked up to the approaching woman.

"Um, excuse me can I help you, I've never seen you here before…"

"I umm, hi I'm actually looking for… Sharpay…um…Evan's"

"Oh yeah sure… she's just getting out of wardrobe, can I tell her who's asking?" Troy asked charmingly.

"It's uh, Sarah….Sarah William's." Sarah clutched the paper in her hands. Looking at the now astonished man before her. "Um, Dexter sent me actually…I Uh…"

"Sarah William's huh…" Troy shifted uncomfortably. Something was fishy and it had Sharpay's name all over it. "Come with me…" Troy ushered her on and headed toward Sharpay's dressing room.

Inside Sharpay too was leaving a message on Gabriella's cell. She huffed in frustration and jerked her cell phone on her vanity. A knock on the door jolted her into reality.

"Uh Shar, there's someone here to see you…"

"Oh…uh…" Sharpay fluffed her hair and reapplied her lib gloss. "Ok, come in."

Troy couldn't hide his disapproved look, and Sharpay was all too familiar with the tone in his voice, she sighed looking at the clock, anxious to get to Gabriella. She saw the lovely dark haired women follow him in the room but before anyone could say anything, Troy took the first word.

"She say's Dexter sent her…" Troy waited for any recognition, when Sharpay seemed impatient he offered more. "She says her name is Sarah….Sarah Williams"

Sharpay's heart dropped. And words failed her. If Sarah was here, where was Gabi?

When both women realized Troy wordlessly stated he wasn't going anywhere with the cross of his arms, Sharpay finally spoke.

"Where's Gabriella?" Sharpay asked jumping to her feet.

"What?" Troy dropped his arms.

"She never showed….I think something has happened."

"What do you mean you think something happened?" Sharpay repeated.

"Where's my wife?" Troy stepped in.

Sarah was silenced at that. " I…I didn't know you were Mr. Bolton…" She said apologetically.

"Where is Gabi?" Troy asked more frantic. "What's going on?"

"Alright!" Sharpay shouted, more to clear her own head then to quiet Troy. "Gabi…was trying to track her down… and… by chance her brother wondered into the theater and I got the info for her. I'm sorry…..It's just that Gabriella was so despite for answers…and that guy was leaving her creepy gifts."

"Whoa….Creepy gifts, Gabi said that she hadn't gotten anything else…."

"Look…we don't have much time, if I'm right… We…We just have to find your wife quickly."

"What do you mean if your right? What's going to happen? Where is she?"Troy demanded taking a step closer to Sarah.

Sarah looked at Sharpay, not knowing what they knew, she's have to shorten it somehow.

"I'm calling the police…" Troy snatched his cell phone, dialing 911. But the phone was abruptly taken from him. "The police can't help you. Look, if I'm right….Gabriella is in a unfathomable amount of danger"

"What do you mean if your right? What if your wrong?" Troy was clearly heading for hysterics.

"Sharpay…What kind of gifts where they?" Sarah asked feverishly racking her brain.

"What?" Sharpay was in a daze. Blaming herself heavily.

"The gift's…do you know what they were?"

"Oh…uh… the last one… it was a….a ring…"

"Oh god…ok did you see it?"

"Yeah it had these strange markings on it , then a moonstone or something…." Sharpay added.

"What? A freak'n ring Shar, and you didn't tell me?!!" Troy shouted.

"Where did he leave it?" Sarah was growing more fearful be the minute.

"In her room…on the nightstand." Sharpay said softly. Feeling ashamed she kept this from Troy. Sarah's only reaction a blind exhale. When she opened her eyes, both Troy and Sharpay were staring at her waiting for answers.

"He's got her, I'm right. We have to go now!" Sarah headed for the door.

"Who? What does he want?" Troy demanded.

"What is he going to do?" Sharpay said in unison to Troy.

"Look, this man…he's…not the Jareth I remember… he's cruel and heartless, he's changed." Sarah informed them.

"What does that mean? What does he want with Gabriella?" Troy asked worried for his Gabi.

"We have to go now! I'll explain on the way…"

(A/n sorry for the cliffy.... tell me what you think.... and I'll keep it going, sorry if it seems rushed at times I'm sure I'll edit it more when I have the time)


End file.
